


Can't Forget

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Panick Attack, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: Mando is haunted by the events of the past few weeks. Luckily, Cara is there to help him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place soon after season 1 of The Mandalorian ends.

Cara got up from repairing her blaster and walked over towards Mando, who was seated in the cockpit of the Razor Crest. The Child, as always, sat contently in it’s oval pram behind him. “Are we almost there?” She asked, resting one hand on the back of his chair.

Mando jumped slightly, but relaxed once he heard her voice. “Yeah, just a few more minutes.” He replied. Cara sighed, concern written all over her face. Mando had been unusually restless and uneasy ever since their most recent confrontation with Moff Gideon.

She knew he had nightmares about it, she could tell by the way he always kept The Child beside him that he was worried something might happen to it. Cara looked over at The Child, who was sleeping peacefully at the moment, and took a seat beside it.

“You know, maybe we should go to Navarro another time. I’m sure Greef would understand.” She suggested. Mando shook his head, but she noticed the way he gripped the steering controls harder. Just hearing the planet’s name made him edgy.

“I need to deliver this transparisteel to him, he needs it to help rebuild the settlement.” Even though he spoke firmly, Cara knew this trip was causing him a lot of pain. Navarro was the place where The Child was almost killed, the place where kuiil died saving him, the place where Moff Gideon came close to defeating them, and the place where the one droid Mando had trusted sacrificed itself for their safety.

Cara walked over to him and silently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The very fact that he allowed her to do this revealed how troubled he really was.  
The Child awoke and began to coo softly, immediately drawing Mando’s attention. Cara smiled. “Why don’t you get him ready to go, I’ll stay here and make sure the landing gear behaves.”

Mando nodded and walked over to it. “Thank you, the coordinates should land the Crest automatically, just let me know if anything seems off.” He began to climb down the latter that went into the living quarters, and Cara took a seat at the control panel.

Several minutes later the Razor Crest landed on the planet Navarro. They got off the ship and began to walk towards the outpost, The Child’s pram hovering between them.

The settlement looked nothing like how they had left it. Once a rundown-hideout for bounty hunters and prey, it was now a respectable establishment, filled with people from all corners of the galaxy. They headed straight towards the inn, where they found Greef Karga sitting in a booth, awaiting their arrival. “Mando, Cara, how nice to see you two again! And hello little one!.” He exclaimed, turning his gaze towards The Child and reaching for it.

Mando stiffened and put one hand on his blaster. Greef laughed. “Ok, ok, I won’t touch him. He hasn’t grown much now has he?” Mando shrugged, letting his hand fall back down at his side. Greef accepted this response and continued talking.

“Hard to believe this is the same place as before, right? I mean look at it. A prosperous outpost where trading from all over can occur. I have to admit, after the damage Moff Gideon caused here it took some time to get everything back on its feet but all things considered I’d say…” Greef’s voice trailed off as he looked over at Mando, who, upon hearing Gideon’s name had obviously tensed up.

His breathing was becoming quick and panicky, and The Child murmured softly in concern. Cara grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Hey, Mando, you good? Mando! Take deep breaths, ok? You’re fine. We’re fine.”

She spoke firmly, and soon his breathing slowed to a normal pace. He relaxed his grip on the table and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Cara stood up to go, turning towards Greef.

“We have your materials on the Razor Crest, let’s get them unloaded, we have places to go.” Greef nodded understandingly and immediately sent some of his men to unload the cargo. As soon as the promised materials were delivered, Cara strapped The Child into his seat while Mando set the coordinates for their next flight.

Once auto-pilot had been engaged, he came over to see The Child himself. “How are you doing?” Cara asked him. Mando shrugged and took a deep breath. “Thanks for helping.” He murmured.

The Child began to whine, and Mando picked it up gently. “I think it’s tired, I’m gonna turn down the lights in here so it can sleep.” Cara nodded and leaned back in her chair, the thought of some rest sounding good to her as well.

Soon they were all out, the sound of the engines humming in the background. An hour or so later, a small jolt in the ship causes Cara to wake up. The Child was still sleeping, but she couldn't tell if Mando was asleep due to his hemet.

“Hey, you awake?” She whispered. Mando turned slowly to face her. “Yeah.” He replied, softly. Suddenly a beeping noise filled the cockpit, and several lights on the dashboard started flashing. Mando turned around and began to push numerous buttons until the beeping stopped.

“Stupid controls.” He muttered, turning back around to face Cara. “What was all that?” She asked, motioning towards the dashboard. Mando sighed. “It’s just the wiring, it keeps getting jammed. It...took a few to many hits when....when….” His voice trailed off and he began to breath heavily.

 _“Dank Farrik”_ Cara muttered, under her breath. It took a few too many hits when they faced off Moff Gideon on Navarro. Dumb of her to ask. Mando’s breathing was now rapid and panicky, his hand grasping the control center so hard she thought he might break something.

Cara rushed over to him and shook him by his shoulders. “MANDO!” She yelled urgently. Her loud voice awoke The Child, who began to cry instinctively. His cries only worsened Mando’s condition. He couldn't catch his breath. His chest felt heavy and his mind clouded over.

“I….c….c...can’t b..breath.” He gasped, clutching his beskar armour. Cara quickly helped him remove his chest plate. “Yes, you can. Just relax. You’re too tense.” Mando shook his head violently. “The..helmet…” He murmured.

Cara understood. The helmet wasn’t really the reason he couldn't catch his breath, but if removing it made him feel better, it was worth a shot. “I can take The Child and go downstairs if you need to take it off.” She offered.

Mando grabbed her arm so suddenly it startled her. “No… please...stay. I’ll be fine.” He pleaded, making an obvious attempt to slow his breathing. Cara smiled reassuringly. “Ok, ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

The beeping in the cockpit started up again. Mando glanced over nervously at it. Cara moved over towards the dashboard. “Just tell me what to do.” She said, glancing back at him. Mando sat up a little straighter, his breathing had somewhat evened out but he was still visibly shaken.

“Ok. You need to, um, flip that switch there.” He said, motioning towards it. Cara saw what he was saying and followed his instructions. “Now, uh..th...the...you need to turn the….” His breathing picked up pace and he wrung his hands together. Cara turned his direction. “Well?”

Mando buried his head in his hands, panicking. “I...I can’t remember the word….” Cara nodded reassuringly. “Hey, it’s ok. Just describe it to me.”

Mando looked up at her, drawing in a shaky breath. “Its….uh….” Mando shook his head, sighing. “I can’t...I don’t know…” His voice sounded as though he were on the verge of tears.

Cara began to press random buttons on the control board, hoping something would work. Amazingly, the beeping stopped. The Child had quit its crying and Cara sighed in relief.

She handed The Child to Mando, hoping his foundling would help calm him down. Cara sat down beside him, reminding him to take deep breaths and relax. “It was the _kriffing_ centre stick.” he mumbled to himself after a few minutes.

Cara smiled. “Feeling better?” Mando nodded. “Yeah, I’m good now.” Cara looked at The Child, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. She walked over towards the light and dimmed it, then took a seat in her own chair.

“We should probably try to get some more sleep, it’s been a long day.” She suggested. Mando didn’t respond. Cara looked over at him and smiled. He had already fallen asleep, The Child in his arm, and was snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kriffing: derogatory modifier  
> Dank Farrik: exclamation of frustration


End file.
